The lime song
by carmalpopcorn
Summary: Ever wanted to hear the Inuyasha group sing a Lime in the Cocanut song? You won't probably..........but you can read about it! just for you people who R&R'ed, i have this thing against kagome so that's why she's not in it. no offensekagome people!
1. Default Chapter

Stupid little sumethin' I put together.

Kikyo was walking down the sidewalk, humming to herself. She was drinking a Lime Coke. Now this is present time, just so you know.

Inuyasha saw her walking and decided to have a chat. When he got up to her, he noticed the Lime Coke.

"What's that?" he asked out of curiousity.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "You put the lime in the coke you nut and drink them both together. You put the lime in the coke, you nut..."

Inuyasha took the coke, "Now let me get this straight. You put the lime in the coke, you nut and drink them both together. You put the lime in the coke you nut..."

Sesshoumaru walked up and snatched the coke and pulled a lime out of nowhere acting like he was putting it in the coke and sang, "Yes you imbecile! You put the lime in the coke you nut and mix them both together. You put the lime in the coke you nut..."

Miroku walked up with a lime and sang, "I don't really get it. You put a lime in a cocanut and drink them both together. You put a lime in a cocanut..."

Sango came up to him and did the same thing Sesshoumaru did and sang, "Let me clear this up. You put the lime in the coke, you nut, " she wacked Miroku on the head and continued, "You put the lime in the coke you nut..."

Shippo started in, "Oooo let me try it! You put the lime in the coke you nut and drink them both together. You put the lime in the coke you nut..."

Naraku jumped in, "But I don't really get it. You put the lime in the coke you nut and drink it all up. You put the lime in the coke you nut..."

Everybody yelled at the same time, "Yes that's how it goes!'

Everybody except Kikyo and Inuyasha walked off.

"Ok! I think I get it now!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Good, cause I don't wanna sing that song again," Kikyo muttered irritably.

end the--------(yes I ment to do that -)


	2. Pepto Bismol!

my biggest review getter was the lime song ,so i decided to put another chapter to it. enjoy plz,but plz dont kill over,dont want that on my concious,

Inuyasha looked down at what he was wearing. It was tighter than his usual

clothing. He had on black jeans, a red T-shirt, and a blue vest. He was in a line with Kikyo, Sango,

Miroku, and Shippo,they all wore the same outfit as he did.They all were holding pink bottles of a

thick liquid with English writing on it that he couldn't decifer. 'I knew that I should've learned

English when they offered,' growled to hisself.

The happy,slightly gayish music started up. "Headache, heartburn,indegestion,

upset stomache,diarrhea!" It sang happily. Then whole group started up the

actions to the song. "Headache, heartburn, indegestion, upset stomache,

diarrhea!" The group started out with touching their heads, then their

chests,then right below their chests, then their stomaches;then everyone

turned to face their butts at the camera, that suddenly appeared, and

grabbed hold and shook them like grandama's wrinkles when she jumps off

cliffs!

Naruto walked in front of the camera laughing and held up the bottle he

had. "Pepto Bismol; for your headache, heartburn, indegestion, upset stomache,

and diarrhea."


	3. TAG

alright,if i keep watchin T.V., i believe i will be on a roll so fast I'll forget my other stories. this one might not be the best, but my friend recommended it. enjoy.

Miroku walked down an empty aisle and stopped in the men's body spray

section.He saw an attractable looking one and sprayed it on hisself.

He sniffed the air and decided it was ok. As Miroku walked out of the

aisle, Sango looked over at him as she was passing and stopped. He smiled,

then, very unexpectedly, she tackled him over the counter. He smiled at

his own luck. But just as he bagan to, all the wemon in the store jumpped

over the counter to join her. Pretty soon, the only thing you could see of

poor Miroku(even though he had it coming) was his hands flailing to grab

anything but a women's butt!

T.A.G. ----

We are not responsible for the damage caused to you by the girl you

love, wemon you hit on, or anything that has to do with a women. Do not

attempt to use this if you are clausterphobic, have heart disease, or if

you can't handle all the wemon in the store at one time. 


	4. Snack Fairy

plz tell me if i'm loosing my touch,i'm starting to get paranoid. Or maybe that's just me...

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going out there." "OOOOh yes you are."

Inuyasha was thrown into a room full of kids. "I hate kids," he

muttered. They all started laughing at him and pointing. He growled

at them and waved his wand in the air. He was wearing a pink ballerina

outfit with a big fluffy pink tutu. And tights. The whole thing. He

was supposivley the "Snack Fairy". He didn't take to giving kids snacks

in a gay little tutu. But he sat down and pretty soon all the kids were

eating his snacks he made appear with his gay little pink wand. The

mother walked in. "Oh, how will I ever repay you?" she swooned. "Never

tell my brother about this," he said.

Off in bushes at the side of the house...

"Hehehehe, I'll never let him live this down," Sessoumaru smirked as he

let the camera roll. "I'm going to show everybody just how pathetic he

really is, hehe." And with that, he ran off to go edit his tape. 


	5. Swifer

alright,i just had an awsome brain storm that brought me tons of ideas,and also my friend helped with alot of these.

Inuyasha looked down at the stick he had in his hand. It was green and

akward looking. He'd never seen a stick like it. It had a pad on the

bottom of it. The writing on the side said "Swifer". He swipped it across

the floor and noticed the dirt that was there was gone. He lifted an

eyebrow. This stick seemed to clean. He repeated the motion of swipping it

across the floor, this was great!

Kagome walked up and noticed Inuyasha had found her swifer. He was thrilled

at how it was working. "Hey, let me see that," she reached out for it. "No!"

he yelled at her. "But I just wanted to see it..." she looked at him and

reached for it yet again. "No, no my swifer! Mine!" He twisted around to

avoid her from getting to it. "No it's mine,"he growled. "Inuyasha I said.."

But before she could finish her sentance, Inuyasha knocked her out before

she could say "sit". He walked away happily with his swifer humming to

hisself. 


	6. Verizon Wireless

heres one that is a little like my first story 

Inuyasha's pocket started ringing and viberating. He picked out a little

ringing metal contraption(cell phone). He flipped it open wondering what

the heck it was. There was a lady singing and dancing in the plastic screen.

All the sudden, Inuyasha's hips started moving around, shaking what his

mama gave him. He glared down at them.

OFF IN THE DISTANCE...

Miroku pulled out his cell phone that had suddenly started ringing. When he

flipped it open, Shakura was dancing and singing La Tortuga.Miroku's body

did a little snap, and he looked down surprised that he could even do that.

Beside him, Sango looked over to see what was going on. Then she started

shimming. Miroku looked at his phone then over at Sango and raised his

eyebrows pleased.

Shippo walked up to the sceen. "Wanna be like Shakura? Then dance your way

to Verizon Wireless!" (Effects may not really happen)

Mindie'a idea(my bestest friend) Not gonna take all the credit. If you didnt take the time out of your lives to read my stories, then you are not okay in the head. okay im joking but i would really like people to read my stories and review. It would be nice...


	7. Matrix

Wow, i just had a great thing pop in my head while Mindie was talking to me about the Boondocks. Yes! It's not a commercial this time tho,

Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk, in a happy mood for once in his life.

But of course all good things have to come to an end. -sigh-

Kouga came up in the opposite direction. He was looking in the opposite

direction when he felt himself run into someone. He looked over and saw to

his surprise that it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and growled at him. Kouga

growled in response. "You wanna fight wolf-boy? Huh?" Inuyasha snarled in

Kouga's face. "Well, maybe I do. You wanna make somethin' of it?" he snarled

back. "Grrr,"Inuyasha growled. He yelled something of a battle cry and

pulled out a machine gun from outta nowhere. Kouga did the same and started

firing. Inuyasha did the same and ran at him. Kouga jumped in the air and

did some-what of a Matrix backflip.

After a long while of shooting, snarling, and yelling, Inuyasha realized he

was out of ammo.Kouga was at his last ten. Kouga noticed his advantage he

had over Inuyasha and started firing. Time suddenly slowed down and Inuyasha

leaned back and the bullets slowly flew over his head. When all ten shots

were fired and all were missed, Inuyasha flipped upright and kicked Kouga in

the head. He looked down satisfied that he knocked him out, and walked off. 


	8. SHIT!

alrighty, now this one's not a commercial, it's a joke i heard. It's funny, it works, so don't complain!

Kagome was in present time Japan in an elevator. Inuyasha walks into the elevator. "Hello Inuyasha. T.G.I.F.!" Inuyasha glared at her. "S.H.I.T." She looked at him funny. "No, T.G.I.F." "S.H.I.T." he growls back. "T.G.I.F"  
Inuyasha sighed. "S.H.I.T." Kagome thought he didn't understand her. So she spelled it out. "Thank god it's Friday"  
Inuyasha just stared at her. "Sorry hun, it's Thursday."

drum lick Okay, kinda a dumb blonde joke, except the dumb blonde is Kagome! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, wasn't that funny, i know. Just smile and nod! gosh... 


	9. Midol Incident

okey dokey. i finally got an idea for a story. this isn't a commercial, sorry. they just don't make good commercials any more. well this is a stupid stunt my friends did. 

Miroku stood by the edge of the lake. "Okay, does everyone have their life-jackets on?" He

looked around at the small group. Sango stood beside Kagome, Inuyasha glared down at his

life-jacket, and Shippo was picking at his.

"Okay," Miroku nodded towards the group. "This is my idea on what we're gonna do." He

picked a bottle of Midol, and threw it at his car. The group looked at the bottle as it hit the

ground. "So, what are we gonna do?" Sango said when she looked up from the bottle of

Midol. "Um," Miroku sat for a second. "Well, actually that's all I got." He pointed at the bottle

of Midol. Sango and the rest of the group just stared at him. "What? Really! That's all I got!" He

looked innocently at the group.

"Why did we come here?" Inuyasha muttered. The rest of the group walked off. "What!" Miroku

just watched the group walk away.


End file.
